


johnny tale

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>johnny is fucking dead</p>
            </blockquote>





	johnny tale

**Author's Note:**

> srry this is a test for something

There was once a boy named Johnny he was so ugly that everyone died or that is the story they would want to tell you but he is alive.


End file.
